A conventional compact multi-child stroller includes two child seats that are arranged in the front-rear direction. For the sake of compactness, the conventional stroller has a relatively small wheelbase (i.e., the distance between the rotating axes of the front and rear wheels thereof). However, for stability consideration, the orthographic projection of the center of gravity of each of the child seats is preferred to be located within a region bounded by the rotating axes of the front and rear wheels of the conventional stroller. As such, a space between the child seats of the conventional stroller may be relatively small. A modification of the abovementioned conventional stroller may have a relatively large wheelbase, so a space between the child seats thereof is relatively large. However, the relatively large length thereof (due to the larger wheelbase) may be unwanted when the use of one of the child seats is not needed.